1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device for shifting a speed-change gear device of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an anti-theft device, vehicles are generally equipped with what is known as, by way of example, a steering lock mechanism. In this steering lock mechanism, by way of example, a steering wheel is fixed to a steering column, and the steering column is housed in a steering post. In addition, a key cylinder, into which the ignition key is inserted, is housed in a lock body, the lock body is fitted to the steering post and deployed in the vicinity of the steering post, and a lock bar is provided in the lock body. In this steering lock mechanism, the rotation of the steering wheel is prevented by the engagement of the lock bar in the steering column within the steering post when the ignition key is positioned in the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position.
Furthermore, these vehicles comprise a separate key cylinder (lock body) and shift lever device, and a key interlock mechanism and shift lock mechanism are provided in the shift lever device. In the use of this key interlock mechanism, if the shift lever is not shifted to the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the ignition key cannot be pulled out from the key cylinder (the ignition key cannot be rotated from the xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position). In addition, in the use of the shift lock mechanism, when the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, if the ignition key is rotated to a position other than the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position and the brake for braking the vehicle is not operated, the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position.
In addition, the shift lever device of these vehicles comprises a starter lock mechanism. The configuration is such that, in the use of this starter lock mechanism, if the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position or in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, no electrical current can be sent to the starter via the electrical system even when the ignition key is rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position, and the engine cannot be started.
However, in such vehicles, because the shift lever device and key cylinder (lock body) are provided separately, space for the mounting of each of the shift lever device and key cylinder (lock body) is required and so a reduction in the space used is difficult to achieve. Furthermore, in a key interlock mechanism, shift lock mechanism and starter lock mechanism, connecting components such as cables, solenoids and electrical cord between the shift lever device and key cylinder (lock body) are necessary which leads to complexity of the mechanism, high costs and an increase in weight.
In addition, these vehicles comprise a steering lock mechanism as an anti-theft protection device so the steering post and steering column constitute a complex mechanism, the weight is increased and there is an increase in costs. Furthermore, because it is necessary for a lock bar or the like to be provided in the lock body, the scale of the lock body mechanism is enlarged, the weight is increased, and there is an increase in costs. In addition, because the lock bar of the lock body must be engaged with the steering column within the steering post (the lock body must be fitted in the steering post), the mounting position in the vehicle of the lock body is limited to the region of the steering post. Furthermore, because the rotation of the ignition key is normally executed with the right hand, the lock body must be mounted in a position in which the operation of the ignition key is executed with the right hand, and as a result, the mounting position in the vehicle of the lock body is further limited.
Furthermore, there are problems in that an electrical system is required for the starter lock mechanism so the starter lock mechanism is complex which leads to an increase in costs.
An object of the present invention, with the above-described situation in mind, is to produce a shift lever device in which reduction of the space used, simplification, reduction of costs and weight lightening can be achieved.
The shift lever device according to the invention may comprise: a shift lever which is supported rotatably in a lock body which houses a key cylinder into which an ignition key is inserted and which shifts a speed-change gear device; a first cam provided in the above-mentioned key cylinder which rotates integrally with the rotation of the above-mentioned ignition key; a lock plate fixed in the base end side of the above-mentioned shift lever which rotates in accordance with the shifting of the above-mentioned shift lever; a first insertion hole provided in the wall surface of the above-mentioned lock plate correspondent with the above-mentioned first cam which, when the above-mentioned ignition key is positioned in the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, opposes the above-mentioned first cam and which is held by the above-mentioned first cam; and a shift lock pin correspondent with the lock plate and above-mentioned lock body in a state in which it is urged to the above-mentioned opposing lock plate side, and which, in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, is able to be inserted into the above-mentioned first insertion hole by the above-mentioned first cam and, in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, abuts the wall surface of the above-mentioned first cam.
The shift lever device according to the invention may comprise a key interlock mechanism, and the shift lock pin held in the lock body forms a state in which it is urged to the opposing lock plate side. In addition, the shift lock pin, in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, opposes the first insertion hole of the lock plate, and in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, is offset from the first insertion hole to oppose the wall surface of the lock plate.
For this reason, in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, when the ignition key is rotated from the xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position, the shift lock pin is slide-shifted by the first cam to the lock plate side, and the shift lock pin is inserted into the first insertion hole of the lock plate. As a result, the slide movement of the shift lock pin to the lock plate side is not prevented by the wall surface of the lock plate and the ignition key can be rotated from the xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position.
On the other hand, when an attempt is made to move the ignition key from the xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the slide movement, due to the first cam, of the shift lock pin to the lock plate side is prevented by the abutment of the shift lock pin against the wall surface of the lock plate. As a result, the shift lock pin meshes with the first cam to stop the rotation of the first cam, and for this reason, the rotation of the ignition key, by way of the key cylinder, from the xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position is prevented.
Accordingly, in the use of this key interlock mechanism, if the shift lever is not shifted to the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the ignition key cannot be pulled out from the key cylinder.
Furthermore, this shift lever device comprises a shift lock mechanism. As is described above, when the ignition key is rotated from the xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the shift lock pin is slide-shifted to the lock plate side by the first cam, and the shift lock pin is inserted in the first insertion hole of the lock plate fixed in the shift lever. As a result, the shift lock pin prevents the rotation of the lock plate, and for this reason, the shifting of the shift lever from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position is prevented.
Meanwhile, when the ignition key is rotated to a position other than the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, in accordance with the rotation of the first cam, the shift lock pin is slide-shifted to the opposing lock plate side by the urging forces. As a result, the shift lock pin is pulled out from the first insertion hole of the lock plate.
Accordingly, in the use of the shift lock mechanism, if the ignition key is not rotated to a position other than the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position, the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position.
Here, in the use of the shift lever device according to the invention, the shift lever is supported by a lock body which houses the key cylinder, and a first cam is provided in the key cylinder. Furthermore, a first insertion hole correspondent with the first cam is provided in the wall surface of the lock plate fixed in the shift lever, and a shift lock pin correspondent to the lock plate and first cam is held by the lock body. As a result, the shift lever device is integral with the key cylinder (lock body), and for this reason, there is no need for the provision of space for each of the shift lever device and key cylinder (lock body), and a reduction in the space used can be achieved. Furthermore, for this reason, connection components such as cables, solenoids and electrical cord between the shift lever device and key cylinder (lock body) in the key interlock mechanism and shift lock mechanism are unnecessary, and a simplification, reduction in costs and weight-lightening can be achieved.
In addition, in the use of the key interlock mechanism and shift lock mechanism, when the ignition key is pulled out from the key cylinder for parking the vehicle, based on the key interlock mechanism, the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position. Accordingly, when the vehicle is parked, the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, and in this state, based on the shift lock mechanism, unless the ignition key is rotated to a position other than the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position, the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position. That is to say, in the state in which the vehicle is parked, the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position without an ignition key and, as a result, the key interlock mechanism and shift lock mechanism are able to function as an anti-theft device.
Accordingly, in the shift lever device according to the invention by virtue of the fact that the key cylinder (lock body) is integrated, the key interlock mechanism and shift lock mechanism are able to function as an anti-theft device, and as a result, the conventional steering lock mechanism can be dispensed with whereby a simplification, weight-lightening and reduction of costs of the steering column to which is fixed the steering wheel and the steering post which houses this steering column can be achieved. In addition, the conventional lock bar and the like of the lock body can be dispensed with, and as a result, compacting, weight-lightening and cost reduction of the lock body can be achieved. Furthermore, because there is no need for a conventional lock body lock bar to be caused to engage with the steering column, there is no need for the deployment of the lock body in the vicinity of the steering post (no need for the lock body to be fitted in the steering post), and an increase in the degree of freedom of the mounting position in the vehicle of the lock body can be achieved.
The shift lever device according to the invention may comprise: a shift lever, which is supported rotatably in a lock body which houses a key cylinder into which an ignition key is inserted and which performs the shifting in a speed-change gear device; a second cam provided in the above-mentioned key cylinder which rotates integrally with the rotation of the above-mentioned ignition key; a lock plate fixed in the base end side of the above-mentioned shift lever which rotates in accordance with the shifting of the above-mentioned shift lever; a second insertion hole-provided in the wall surface of the above-mentioned lock plate correspondent with the above-mentioned second cam which, when the above-mentioned ignition key is positioned in the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, opposes the above-mentioned second cam; and a starter lock pin correspondent with the lock plate and above-mentioned second cam which is held in the above-mentioned lock body in a state in which it is urged to the above-mentioned opposing lock plate side, and, in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d is positioned in the shift position, is able to be inserted into the above-mentioned second insertion hole by the above-mentioned second cam, and, in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, abuts the wall surface of the above-mentioned lock plate so as to be able to stop the rotation of the above-mentioned second cam.
The shift lever device according to the invention may further comprise a starter lock mechanism, and the starter lock pin held in the lock body forms a state in which it is urged to the opposite lock plate side. In addition, the starter lock pin, in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, opposes the second insertion hole of the lock plate. On the other hand, in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the starter lock pin is offset from the second insertion hole to oppose the wall surface of the lock plate.
For this reason,in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, when thr ignition key is rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position, the starter lock pin is slide-shifted by the second cam to the lock plate side, and the starter lock pin is inserted into the second insertion hole of the lock plate. As a result, when the shift lever lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the slide movement of the starter lock pin to the lock plate side is not prevented by the wall surface of the lock plate and the ignition key can be rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position.
On the other hand, when an attempt is made to move the ignition key from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the slide movement, due to the second cam, of the starter lock pin to the lock plate side is prevented by the abutment of the starter lock pin against the wall surface of the lock plate. As a result, the starter lock pin engages with the second cam to stop the rotation of the second cam, and for this reason, the rotation of the ignition key by way of the key cylinder from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position is prevented.
Accordingly, in the use of the starter lock mechanism of the shift lever device according to the invention, if the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the ignition key cannot be rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position, and the engine cannot be started.
Here, in the use of the shift lever device according to the invention, the shift lever is supported by a lock body which houses the key cylinder, and a second cam is provided in the key cylinder. Furthermore, a second insertion hole correspondent with the second cam is provided in the wall surface of the lock plate fixed in the shift lever, and a shift lock pin correspondent to the lock plate and the second cam is held by the lock body. As a result, the shift lever device is integral with the key cylinder (lock body), and for this reason, there is no need for the provision of space for each of the shift lever device and key cylinder (lock body), and a reduction in the space used can be achieved. Furthermore, for this reason, connection components such as electrical cord between the shift lever device and key cylinder (lock body) in the starter lock mechanism are unnecessary, and a simplification, reduction in costs and weight-lightening can be achieved.
In addition, the shift lever device according to the invention, by virtue of the fact that the key cylinder (lock body) is integrated, in the starter lock mechanism, the rotation of the ignition key from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position can be mechanically prevented, and for this reason, the conventional electrical system can be dispensed with and a simplification and reduction in costs of the starter lock mechanism can be achieved.
In addition, in the shift lever device according to claim 6, by virtue of the fact that the key cylinder (lock body) is intergrated, in the starter lock mechanism, the rotatioon of the ignition key from the /xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d positikon to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d positionxe2x80x9d can be mechanically prevented, and for thius reason, the conventional electrical system can be dispensed with and a simplification and reduction in costs of the starter lock mechanism can be achieved.
The shift lever is further characterized in that it may comprise a third insertion hold provided in the wall surface of the above-mentioned lock plate correspondent with the above-mentioned second cam, and in that, when the above-mentioned ignition key is positioned in the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, it opposes the above-mentioned second cam, wherein, in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, the above-mentioned starter lock pin is able to be inserted into the above-mentioned third insertion hold by the aforementioned second cam, and in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, the above-mentioned starter lock pin abuts the wall surface of the above-mentioned lock plate so as to be able to stop the rotation of the above-mentioned second cam.
The shift lever device according to the invention may further comprise a starter lock mechanism, and the starter lock pin held in the lock body forms a state in which it is urged to the opposing lock plate side. In addition, the starter lock pin, in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, opposes the second insertion hole of the lock plate and, in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, opposes the third insertion hole of the lock plate. On the other hand, and in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position or the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, the starter lock pin is offset from the second insertion hole and the third insertion hole to oppose the wall surface of the lock plate.
For this reason, in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, when the ignition key is rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position, the starter lock pin is slide-shifted by the second cam to the lock plate side, and the starter lock pin is inserted into the second insertion hole of the lock plate. Furthermore, when the ignition key is rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, the starter lock pin is slide shifted to the lock plate side by the second cam, and the starter lock pin is inserted in the third insertion hole of the lock plate. As a result, in the state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position or xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, the slide movement of the starter lock pin to the lock plate side is not prevented by the wall surface of the lock plate and the ignition key can be rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position.
On the other hand, when an attempt is made to move the ignition key from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position or the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, the slide movement, due to second cam, of the starter lock pin to the lock plate side is prevented by the abutment of the starter lock pin against the wall surface of the lock plate. As a result, the starter lock pin engages with the second cam to stop the rotation of the second cam, and for this reason, the rotation of the ignition key by way of the key cylinder from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position is prevented.
Accordingly, in the use of the starter lock mechanism of the shift lever device according to the invention, if the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position or the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, the ignition key cannot be rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position and the engine cannot be started.
Here, in the use of the shift lever device according to the invention, the shift lever is supported by a lock body which houses the key cylinder, and a second cam is provided in the key cylinder. Furthermore, a second insertion hole and third insertion hole correspondent with the second cam are provided in the wall surface of the lock plate fixed in the shift lever, and the shift lock pin correspondent to the lock plate and second cam is held by the lock body. As a result, the shift lever device is integral with the key cylinder (lock body), and for this reason, there is no need for the provision of space for each of the shift lever device and key cylinder (lock body), and a reduction in the space used can be achieved. Furthermore, for this reason, connection components such as electrical cord between the shift lever device and key cylinder (lock body) in the starter lock mechanism are unnecessary, and a simplification, reduction in costs and weight-lightening can be achieved.
In addition, in the shift lever device according to the invention, by virtue of the fact that the key cylinder (lock body) is integrated, the rotation of the ignition key from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position in the starter lock mechanism can be mechanically prevented, and for this reason, the conventional electrical system can be dispensed with and a simplification and reduction in costs of the starter lock mechanism can be achieved.
The shift lever device according to the invention may comprise: a shift lever which is supported rotatably in a lock body which houses a key cylinder into which an ignition key is inserted and which shifts a speed-change gear device; a first cam provided in the above-mentioned key cylinder which rotates integrally with the rotation of the above-mentioned ignition key; a second cam provided in the above-mentioned key cylinder which rotates integrally with the rotation of the above-mentioned ignition key; a lock plate fixed in the base end side of the above-mentioned shift lever which rotates in accordance with the shifting of the above-mentioned shift lever; a first insertion hole provided in the wall surface of the above-mentioned lock plate correspondent with the above-mentioned first cam which, when the above-mentioned ignition key is positioned in the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, opposes the above-mentioned first cam; a shift lock pin correspondent with the lock plate and above-mentioned first cam which is held by the above-mentioned lock body in a state in which it is urged to the above-mentioned opposing lock plate side, and, in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, is able to be inserted into the above-mentioned first insertion hole by the above-mentioned first cam and in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, abuts the wall surface of the above-mentioned lock plate, so as to be able to stop the rotation of the above-mentioned first cam; provided in the wall surface of the above-mentioned lock plate opposing the above-mentioned second cam, one of either a second insertion hole which, when the above-mentioned ignition key, in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, is positioned in the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position, opposes the above-mentioned second cam, or a third insertion hole which, when the above-mentioned ignition key, in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, is positioned in the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position, opposes the above-mentioned second cam; and a starter lock pin which is held in the above-mentioned lock body in a state in which it opposes the above-mentioned second cam and lock plate and is urged to the above-mentioned opposing lock plate side, and which is able to be inserted into either of the above-mentioned second insertion hole or above-mentioned third insertion hole by the above-mentioned second cam in one of either a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position or in which it is positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, and which abuts the wall surface of the above-mentioned lock plate, in one of either a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position or it is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, whereby it is able to stop the rotation of the above-mentioned second cam.
The shift lever device according to claim 8 comprises a key interlock mechanism, and the shift lock pin held in the lock body forms a state in which it is urged to the opposing lock plate side. In addition, the shift lock pin, in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, opposes the first insertion hole of the lock plate, and in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, is offset from the first insertion hole to oppose the wall surface of the lock plate.
For this reason, in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, when the ignition key is rotated from the xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position, the shift lock pin is slide-shifted by the first cam to the lock plate side, and the shift lock pin is inserted into the first insertion hole of the lock plate. As a result, the slide movement of the shift lock pin to the lock plate side is not prevented by the wall surface of the lock plate and the ignition key can be rotated from the xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position.
On the other hand, when an attempt is made to move the ignition key from the xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the slide movement, due to the first cam, of the shift lock pin to the lock plate side is prevented by the abutment of the shift lock pin against the wall surface of the lock plate. As a result, the shift lock pin engages with the first cam to stop the rotation of the first cam, and for this reason, the rotation of the ignition key, by way of the key cylinder, from the xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position is prevented.
Accordingly, in the use of this key interlock mechanism, if the shift lever is not shifted to the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the ignition key cannot be pulled out from the key cylinder.
Furthermore, this shift lever device comprises a shift lock mechanism. As is described above, when the ignition key is rotated from the xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the shift lock pin is slide-shifted to the lock plate side by the first cam, and the shift lock pin is inserted in the first insertion hole of the lock plate fixed in the shift lever. As a result, the shift lock pin prevents the rotation of the lock plate, and for this reason, the shifting of the shift lever from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position is prevented.
Meanwhile, when the ignition key is rotated to a position other than the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, in accordance with the rotation of the first cam, the shift lock pin is slide-shifted to the opposing lock plate side by the urging forces. As a result, the shift lock pin is pulled out from the first insertion hole of the lock plate.
Accordingly, in the use of the shift lock mechanism, if the ignition key is not rotated to a position other than the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position, the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position.
In addition, this shift lever device comprises a starter lock mechanism, and a starter lock pin held in the lock body forms a state in which it is urged to the opposing lock plate side. Here, in a case where a second insertion hole is provided in the lock plate, for example, the starter lock pin, in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, opposes the second insertion hole. Meanwhile, the starter pin, in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, is offset from the second insertion hole to oppose the wall surface of the lock plate.
For this reason, when the ignition key is rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the starter lock pin is slide-shifted by the second cam to the lock plate side, and the starter lock pin is inserted into the second insertion hole of the lock plate. As a result, when the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the slide movement of the starter lock pin to the lock plate side is not prevented by the wall surface of the lock plate and the ignition key can be rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position.
On the other hand, when an attempt is made to rotate the ignition key from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the slide movement, due to the second cam, of the starter lock pin to the lock plate side is prevented by the abutment of the starter lock pin against the wall surface of the lock plate. As a result, the starter lock pin engages with the second cam to stop the rotation of the second cam, and for this reason, the rotation of the ignition key, by way of the key cylinder, from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position is prevented.
Accordingly, in the use of the starter lock mechanism in the case where a second insertion hole is provided in the lock plate, when the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the ignition key cannot be rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position and the engine cannot be started.
Next, by way of example, in the case where a third insertion hole is provided in the lock plate, the starter lock pin, in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, opposes the second insertion hole of the lock plate. On the other hand, in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, the starter lock pin is offset from the third hole to oppose the wall surface of the lock plate.
For this reason, in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, when the ignition key is rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position, the starter lock pin is slide-shifted by the second cam to the lock plate side, and the starter lock pin is inserted into the third insertion hole of the lock plate. As a result, in the state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, the slide movement of the starter lock pin to the lock plate side is not prevented by the wall surface of the lock plate and the ignition key can be rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position.
On the other hand, when an attempt is made to rotate the ignition key from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position in a state in which the shift lever is not positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, the slide movement, due to the second cam, of the starter lock pin to the lock plate side is prevented by the abutment of the starter lock pin against the wall surface of the lock plate. As.a result, the starter lock pin engages with the second cam to stop the rotation of the second cam, and for this reason, the rotation of the ignition key by way of the key cylinder from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position is prevented.
Accordingly, in the use of the starter lock mechanism in the case where a third insertion hole is provided in the lock plate, unless the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d shift position, the ignition key cannot be rotated from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position, and the engine cannot be started.
Here, in the use of the shift lever device according to the invention, the shift lever is supported by a lock body which houses the key cylinder, and a first cam and a second cam are provided in the key cylinder. In addition, a first insertion hole correspondent with the first cam is provided in the wall surface of a lock plate fixed in the shift lever, and a shift lock pin correspondent to the lock plate and the first cam is held by the lock body. Furthermore, one of either a second insertion hole or third insertion hole correspondent with the second cam is provided in the wall surface of the lock plate fixed in the shift lever, and a shift lock pin correspondent to the lock plate and the second cam is held by the lock body. As a result, the shift lever device is integral with the key cylinder (lock body), and for this reason, there is no need for the provision of space for each of the shift lever device and key cylinder (lock body), and a reduction in the space used can be achieved. Furthermore, for this reason, connection components between the shift lever device and key cylinder (lock body) in the key interlock mechanism, shift lock mechanism and starter lock mechanism such as cables, solenoids and electrical cord are unnecessary, and a simplification, reduction in costs and weight-lightening can be achieved.
In addition, in the use of the key interlock mechanism and shift lock mechanism, when the ignition key is pulled out from the key cylinder for parking the vehicle, based on the key interlock mechanism, the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position. Accordingly, when the vehicle is parked, the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, and in this state, based on the shift lock mechanism, unless the ignition key is rotated to a position other than the xe2x80x9cLOCKxe2x80x9d position, the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position. That is to say, in the state in which the vehicle is parked, the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position without an ignition key and, as a result, the key interlock mechanism and shift lock mechanism are able to function as an anti-theft device.
Accordingly, in the shift lever device according to the invention, by virtue of the fact that the key cylinder (lock body) is integrated, the key interlock mechanism and shift lock mechanism are able to function as an anti-theft device and, as a result, the conventional steering lock mechanism can be dispensed with and a simplification, weight-lightening and reduction of costs of the steering column, to which is fixed the steering wheel, and the steering post, which houses this steering column, can be achieved. In addition, the conventional lock bar and the like of the lock body can be dispensed with and, as a result, compacting, weight-lightening and cost reduction of the lock body can be achieved. Furthermore, because there is no need for a conventional lock body lock bar to be caused to engage with the steering column (no need for the lock body to be fitted in the steering post), there is no need for the deployment of the lock body in the vicinity of the steering post, and an increase in the degree of freedom of the mounting position in the vehicle of the lock body can be achieved.
In addition, in the shift lever advice according to claim 8, by virtue of the fact that the key cylinder (lock body) is integrated, the rotation of the ignition key in the starter lock mechanism from the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9cSTARTxe2x80x9d position can be mechanically prevented, and for this reason, the conventional electrical system can be dispensed with and a simplification and reduction in costs of the starter lock mechanism can be achieved.
The shift lever device according to the invention may further comprise: a lock body for rotatably supporting a shift lever that shifts a speed-change gear device; a transmitter for transmitting predetermined information; a starter member provided in the above-mentioned lock body wherein, by virtue of the fact that the above-mentioned transmitter is deployed in the vehicle, a receive provided correspondent with the above-mentioned transmitter receives the above-mentioned information, and when operated in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, starts the engine; a lock plate fixed in the base end side of the above-mentioned shift lever which rotates in accordance with the shifting of the above-mentioned shift lever; and a shift lock pin provided in the above-mentioned lock body correspondent with the above-mentioned lock plate and which is connected to the brake for braking the vehicle and which, in a state in which the above-mentioned engine is started, unless the above-mentioned brake is operated, engages with the above-mentioned lock plate to prevent the rotation of the above-mentioned lock plate.
In the shift lever device according to the invention, by virtue of the fact that the transmitter is deployed in the vehicle, the receiver unit receives the prescribed information that the transmitter transmits. Here, when the starter member is operated in a state in which the receiver unit receives the prescribed information from the transmitter in this way, and the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the engine is started.
In addition, this shift lever device comprises a shift lock mechanism. Unless the brake is operated in a state in which the engine has been started as described above, the shift lock pin engages with the lock plate to prevent the rotation of the lock plate. For this reason, the shifting from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position of the shift lever is prevented.
Meanwhile, when the brake is operated in a state in which the engine is started as described above, the engagement of the shift lock pin with the lock plate is released whereby rotation of the lock plate is permitted. For this reason, the shifting from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position of the shift lever is possible.
Accordingly, in the use of the shift lock mechanism, unless the brake is operated in a state in which the engine is started, the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position.
Here, in the use of the shift lever device according to the invention, the shift lever is supported by a lock body, and a shift lock pin, correspondent to a lock plate fixed in the shift lever, is provided in the lock body. As a result, the shift lever device is integral with the lock body and, for this reason, there is no need for the provision of space for each of the shift lever device and the lock body, and a reduction in the space used can be achieved. Furthermore, for this reason, connection components such as cables, solenoids and electrical cord between the shift lever device and lock body in the shift lock mechanism are unnecessary, and simplification, reduction in costs and weight-lightening can be achieved.
In addition, in the shift lever device, the shift lever is normally positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position when the car is parked, and in this state, based on the shift lock mechanism, unless the brake is operated in a state in which the engine is started, the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position. That is to say, in the state in which the car is parked, unless the engine is started the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position and, as a result, this shift lock mechanism is able to function as an anti-theft device.
Accordingly, in the shift lever device according to the invention, by virtue of the fact that the lock body is integrated, the shift lock mechanism is able to function as an anti-theft device and, as a result, the conventional steering lock mechanism can be dispensed with whereby a simplification, weight-lightening and reduction of costs of the steering column, to which is fixed the steering wheel, and the steering post, which houses this steering column, can be achieved. In addition, the conventional lock bar and the like of the lock body can be dispensed with and as a result, compacting, weight-lightening and cost-reduction of the lock body can be achieved. Furthermore, because there is no need for a conventional lock body lock bar to be caused to engage with the steering column (no need for the lock body to the fitted to the steering post), there is no need for the deployment of the lock body in the vicinity of the steering post, and an increase in the degree of freedom of the mounting position in the vehicle of the lock body can be achieved. Furthermore, because a configuration can be formed in which it is not always necessary that the operation of the starter member be performed with the right hand (can easily be performed with the left hand), there is no need for the lock body to be mounted in a position in which the operation of the starter member is performed by the right hand and, as a result, the operability of the starter member is better maintained and an increase in the degree of freedom of the mounting position in the vehicle of the lock body can be achieved.
It will be noted that a configuration may be adopted in which the engine cannot be stopped unless the shift lever is in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position and, as a result, when the car is parked, the shift lever is always positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position. Accordingly, the shift lock mechanism can function reliably as an anti-theft device.
The shift lever device is notable in that it may comprise: a key cylinder housed in the above-mentioned lock body; an immobilizer key, on which is recorded specific information which is able to be inserted in the above-mentioned key cylinder; and an immobilizer coil provided in the above-mentioned lock body which, by virtue of the fact that the above-mentioned immobilizer key is inserted in the above-mentioned key cylinder, is able to read the above-mentioned specific information and, wherein the above-mentioned immobilizer key is inserted in the above-mentioned key cylinder whereby the above-mentioned immobilizer coil reads the above-mentioned specific information and, when the above-mentioned immobilizer key is rotated in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d position, the above-mentioned engine is started.
In the shift lever device according to the invention, by the insertion of the immobilizer key into the key cylinder, the specific information recorded on the immobilizer key is read by the immobilizer coil. Here, the specific information of the immobilizer key is read by the immobilizer coil in this way, and when the immobilizer key is rotated in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the engine is started. As a result, by way of example, even when a battery disconnection to or breakdown of the transmitter occurs (when the prescribed information is not transmitted from the transmitter) the engine can be started.
The shift lever device may also comprise: a lock body for supporting a shift lever that performs the shifting in a speed-change gear device to have freedom to rotate; a key cylinder housed in the above-mentioned lock body; an immobilizer key able to be inserted in the above-mentioned key cylinder on which is recorded specific information; and an immobilizer coil provided in the above-mentioned lock body which, by virtue of the fact that the above-mentioned immobilizer key is inserted in the above-mentioned key cylinder, is able to read the above-mentioned specific information; and in which the above-mentioned immobilizer key is inserted in the above-mentioned key cylinder whereby the above-mentioned immobilizer coil reads the above-mentioned specific information, and the above-mentioned engine is started when the above-mentioned immobilizer key is rotated in a state in which the above-mentioned shift lever is in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, is characterized in that it a lock plate fixed to the base end side of the above-mentioned shift lever which rotates in accordance with the shifting of the above-mentioned shift lever, and a shift lock pin, provided in the above-mentioned lock body opposing the above-mentioned lock plate and which is connected to the brake for braking the vehicle and which, unless the above-mentioned brake is operated in a state in which the above-mentioned engine has been started, engages with the above-mentioned lock plate to prevent the rotation of the above-mentioned lock plate.
By the insertion of the immobilizer key into the key cylinder, the specific information recorded on the immobilizer key is read by the immobilizer coil. Here, the specific information of the immobilizer key is read by the immobilizer coil in this way, and when the immobilizer key is rotated in a state in which the shift lever is positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position, the engine is started.
In addition, the shift lever device comprises a shift lock mechanism. Unless the brake is operated in a state in which the engine is started as described above, the shift lock pin engages with the lock plate to prevent the rotation of the lock plate. For this reason, the shift operation of the shift lever from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position is prevented.
Meanwhile, when the brake is operated in a state in which the engine is started as described above, the engagement of the shift lock pin with the lock plate is released whereby rotation of the lock plate is permitted. For this reason, the shifting from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position of the shift lever is possible.
Accordingly, in the use of the shift lock mechanism, unless the brake is operated in a state in which the engine is started, the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position.
Here, the shift lever is supported by a lock body which houses a key cylinder, and a shift lock pin, correspondent to a lock plate fixed in the shift lever, is provided in the lock body. As a result, the shift lever device is integral with the lock body (key cylinder) and for this reason, there is no need for the provision of space for each of the shift lever device and lock body (key cylinder), and a reduction in the space used can be achieved. Furthermore, for this reason, connection components such as cables solenoids and electrical cord between the shift lever device and lock body (key cylinder) in the shift lock mechanism are unnecessary, and a simplification, reduction in costs and weight-lightening can be achieved.
In addition, in this shift lever device, the shift lever is normally positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position when the vehicle is parked, and in this state, based on the shift lock mechanism, unless the brake is operated in a state in which the engine is started, the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position. That is to say, in the state in which the car is parked, unless the engine is started the shift lever cannot be shifted from the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position and, as a result, the shift lock mechanism is able to function as an anti-theft device.
Accordingly, by virtue of the fact that the lock body (key cylinder) is integrated, the shift lock mechanism is able to function as an anti-theft device and, as a result, the conventional steering lock mechanism can be dispensed with whereby a simplification, weight-lightening and reduction of costs of the steering column, to which the steering wheel is fixed, and the steering post, which houses this steering column, can be achieved. In addition, the conventional lock bar and the like of the lock body can be dispensed with and, as a result, compacting, weight-lightening and cost reduction of the lock body can be achieved. Furthermore, because there is no need for a conventional lock body lock bar to be caused to engage with the steering column (no need for the lock body to be fitted in the steering post), there is no need for the deployment of the lock body in the vicinity of the steering post, and an increase in the degree of freedom of the mounting position in the vehicle of the lock body can be achieved.
It will be noted that a configuration may be adopted in which the engine cannot be stopped unless the shift lever is in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position and, as a result, when the vehicle is parked, the shift lever is always positioned in the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d shift position. Accordingly, the shift lock mechanism can function reliably as an anti-theft device.